


Imperial Affairs

by Eighttails



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth is shameless, Edelgard digs it, F/F, Ferdie I'm so sorry, I am making things up because there is so much potential for CULTURE, Married Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sothis help me, They're horny on main, blowjob, magic strap on, the Window Sex fic, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighttails/pseuds/Eighttails
Summary: The emperor of Fódlan has many duties, but what could be more important than taking a moment to love her empress?orEdelgard and Byleth blow off a meeting to have some fun.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	Imperial Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> SO I AM DONE WITH FINALS AND I AM BACK ON MY BULLSHIT! 
> 
> Thank you again to Frosty, who inspired me with this idea and has enabled my Edeleth brain disease in the best possible way. 
> 
> I tried something a little different, so I hope it's interesting. Also, forgive me for taking liberties with Adrestian culture.

Below is an excerpt taken from the biography of Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg, last of the Hresvelg line of emperors:

_With regards to her character, Emperor Edelgard was known to be a private, well-mannered woman who generally kept Adrestia’s customs. It was rather shocking, then, that she eschewed the traditions of her forebears concerning marital status; she never took more than one wife — Byleth Eisner — and they often kept their affairs behind closed doors…_

_______________________________________________________________

Adrestian emperors were known for their…virility. Among the (formerly) three kingdoms, only the Adrestian rulers were known to take on multiple spouses. Other monarchs had lovers and trysts, of course, but none held a flame to the sexual appetites of Edelgard’s ancestors. Her imperial tutors had discussed this topic as though they’d been talking about arithmetic or geography. It was normal. Expected, even. There were records of emperors having their way with consorts in the throne room or even during meetings. For martial rulers, it showed their physical prowess. For civilian emperors, it represented romantic ideals that would inspire artists for generations. There were exceptions — emperors who took one spouse or none at all — but the fecundity of their predecessors always supplied heirs if need be.

For a time, Edelgard thought she would wind up as an exception. The last exception. And she was, in a way. The prospect of having multiple spouses did not appeal to her, and although her father had taken on a number of concubines, he’d only ever loved one woman. Ionius loved one woman so much he was prepared to spit in the face of tradition. Finding her father’s journal and confirming this fact comforted Edelgard more than she could explain.

All things considered, perhaps Edelgard wasn’t so strange after all.

In the beginning of their marriage, there had been talk that not only was Edelgard peculiar for taking a single wife, but that she would not continue the Hresvelg bloodline. Everyone was aware that she had no plan to pass her title to any children she might have. Oh, no. That wasn’t what those whispers had been about at all. They always seemed to forget that emperors who didn’t possess an insatiable carnal appetite existed…though that did not apply to Edelgard. She may adhere to her own sense of modesty and propriety in public, but that did not mean she was the same in private. In fact, she was very much like many of her ancestors in that regard.

The rumors stopped some time after the wedding, when Byleth went about her business with large red and purple love bites on her neck.

————————————————————————

Edelgard stayed behind in the meeting room after dismissing her council, staring at the proposals and ledgers strewn about the fine wood of the table. Before leaving, Ferdinand stopped to tell her he would get everything prepared in the gardens. They were scheduled to have a meeting with the new archbishop of the Church of Seiros regarding the falsified historical texts Rhea authored or otherwise had a hand in writing. At least, that was what the official letter said. Byleth’s status as a former Enlightened One made her a topic of interest for church authorities. Edelgard resented how they pestered Byleth for any information on the progenitor goddess. Hadn’t she been through enough?

Soft greetings of “Empress” as the room finally vacated alerted Edelgard to her wife’s arrival. She couldn’t stop the smile that teased her lips. Seconds later, a warm body was at her back.

“What are you thinking about?” Byleth’s breath tickled her ear. 

“Nothing of great importance, my love.” Edelgard replied. “We should get ready for our meeting.” At least they were alone so that she did not need to conceal her reluctance.

Byleth made a noncommittal noise and moved closer, wrapping her arms loosely around Edelgard’s waist. Edelgard exhaled and leaned into her wife. As she turned to face her properly, her hand brushed something hard on the front of Byleth’s pants. Her thoughts went from seeking a little comfort to wanting to push Byleth up against a wall and ravish her. Heat pooled low in her belly.

“Is that what I think it is?” Edelgard gripped the object through the material of Byleth’s pants.

Byleth’s coy expression melted. “So you found your surprise.” She purred, voice low. Byleth pressed ever closer.

All other responsibilities left the forefront of Edelgard’s mind. Right now, she had a much, much more important matter at hand. What sort of emperor would she be if she neglected her empress?

Byleth started to pull away. “We’ve got that meeting, El.” It was an invitation to play a game. Only, Edelgard wasn’t in the mood to play.

“Close the door.”

________________________________________________

Ferdinand was a capable diplomat.

He was well-mannered and always presented his best self. Not only that, but he had a solid mind for negotiation. Ferdinand would be able to handle the meeting with the new archbishop of the Church of Seiros while Edelgard was occupied with…imperial affairs.

“You’re really going to leave Ferdinand alone?” Byleth asked between kisses. They’d just barely closed the door to the meeting room when Edelgard decided to pounce. Clothes flew off in a rush, scattered on the floor without a second thought. Edelgard was certain Byleth helped her out of her dress in record time.

“He won’t be alone,” Edelgard replied matter-of-factly, “Hubert will be joining them with our - ah! With our _most_ sincere apologies. You know they want to speak with you most of all.” Whatever else she planned on saying died in her throat as Byleth pulled her pants down.

Byleth caught her staring and a crooked grin nearly split her face. “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

“I still can’t believe you.”

“I was hoping to draw this out, but it seems you want it now.” Byleth teased her. “Patience has never been your strong suit.” 

In lieu of a response, Edelgard dropped to her knees, intent on getting exactly what she wanted.

“Is the enchantment active?” She reached for the toy strapped to Byleth’s hips.

“Ye- _sssssss_!” Byleth’s hips jerked at the contact. “It is definitely active.”

“Good.” Edelgard pressed a kiss to the tip of the shaft, drawing a groan from the other woman. She made sure to look up at Byleth as she took the head of the toy into her mouth. Byleth’s blue eyes were blown wide, totally focused on Edelgard.

It was intoxicating, knowing she held this much sway over her wife. Knowing that she could silence Byleth’s quick tongue as she took the entire strap was thrilling. Edelgard’s jaw ached and tears prickled in her eyes, but she refused to gag. She hollowed her cheeks and drew back. One of Byleth’s hands flew to the top of Edelgard’s head, mussing the meticulously styled twin buns. Edelgard hardly cared. Her empress was allowed to do so.

Edelgard stared up at Byleth and slid the toy back into her mouth. This time, she palmed the shaft as she moved. The heat in her wife’s gaze spurred her on. Byleth was watching her good, good girl take her cock over and over…even though she still couldn’t get the words out, Edelgard knew they were stuck somewhere in Byleth’s throat. With her other hand, Edelgard provided herself with some much needed relief. Two fingers slid in easily. Good. She didn’t want to wait much longer.

“ _Fuck_ , El,” Byleth rocked shallowly into Edelgard’s mouth. “Slow down or I’m going to,” Clearly, Byleth didn’t trust herself to hold back as she pulled Edelgard off the strap, a line of saliva connecting the head of the toy to Edelgard’s lips.

Suddenly, Edelgard found herself being pulled to her feet. Byleth kissed her hot and hard, and Edelgard responded with enthusiasm. Byleth’s hands found their way under Edelgard’s thighs, coaxing Edelgard into wrapping her legs around Byleth’s hips. Feeling the strap so close, yet so, so far from where she wanted it was driving Edelgard mad.

They pulled apart, breathing raggedly. “Take me,” Edelgard growled.

“On the table?” Byleth asked.

Edelgard wanted to snap that she didn’t care where — that she just wanted Byleth inside of her — but after considering her options, a much better location presented itself. “The window.”

Byleth grinned wickedly. “As my emperor commands.” And so she carried Edelgard to the large glass window that overlooked the gardens.

With her bare back pressed to the glass, Edelgard continued to give her wife open-mouthed kisses. It was a slightly awkward position, since the ledge wasn’t particularly wide, but thankfully they were both strong enough to deal with it. Edelgard held onto Byleth’s shoulders and relaxed her legs a bit so Byleth could maneuver herself.

Without further ceremony, Byleth entered her. They sighed in unison. The feeling of being filled with Byleth’s cock eclipsed all other sensations.

“You’re so tight,” Byleth grunted as she set a grueling pace. As much as she wanted to take a moment to appreciate her lover’s impressive strength and stamina, Edelgard was much too busy holding onto Byleth as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. She was so, so full. The only thing keeping Edelgard grounded was littering Byleth’s neck with love bites.

“Harder,” Edelgard panted, nipping at one section of her wife’s flesh. Her wish was granted immediately, and Byleth fucked her hard enough that each thrust lifted Edelgard off the edge of the windowsill. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Edelgard hoped the glass would hold up against the force of their lovemaking. Another part of her briefly wondered what the historians would write about the emperor and empress breaking a window in the throes of passion. The idea only heightened Edelgard’s pleasure. She wanted everyone to know just how much she loved Byleth.

It was at that moment that Byleth found just the right angle to hit the spot inside of her that made her toes curl. The noise that escaped Edelgard’s mouth was not at all dignified, but she didn’t care. Shaky fingers found their way to her clit, and Edelgard came with a gasp. Byleth kept her pace, however, until it was almost too much. Before she could say anything, Byleth pulled out and helped her down from her perch. Then, Edelgard was swiftly spun around and forced to brace herself against the window ledge.

“The view is good,” Byleth said before entering her again, making Edelgard’s knees buckle as she was still reeling from her climax. Edelgard felt the fire in her belly rekindling — her appetite was notoriously insatiable.

Edelgard held herself steady and looked out over the gardens. The meeting room was on the third floor of the palace, so she was able to spot Ferdinand and Hubert a short distance away at one of the stone tables scattered about, deep in discussion with their guests. It should have bothered Edelgard that she felt no remorse for missing this particular appointment, but it was hard to feel anything other than her own overwhelming desire to be fucked until she couldn’t walk properly.

“Do you — haah — think they suspect that we — ah!” It was hard not to be smug about it.

“What? That we blew them off for sex?”

It was a dirty trick to ask such a question mid-thrust. “Mmm! Yes _right there_!” Out of reflex, Edelgard slammed a hand on the window pane. Fine cracks branched from under her palm.

“They do now.”

When Edelgard looked back out of the window, fogged from her breath, she saw the party of five staring right up at the two of them. They probably couldn’t see all too well, but it didn’t matter. It would be obvious as to what Byleth and Edelgard were doing. Getting caught must have done something for Byleth, since she reached down to circle Edelgard’s swollen clit and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“You like showing me off like this. You like how even when you’re taking my cock over and over, you’re telling everyone I belong to you.” It was true. It was all true. Edelgard whined desperately, grinding into her wife. She was acutely aware of the wetness that dribbled down her thighs and the slickness of both their bodies as they moved against each other. Byleth must be close, too. The enchanted toy often tested Byleth’s limits.

Sure enough, Byleth buried herself to the hilt and continued her assault on Edelgard’s abused nub. “Please,” Edelgard struggled to find the vocabulary she was looking for. Her climax tore through her like a storm and all she could do was ride it out, gripping the ledge for dear life.

Byleth let out a curse and held Edelgard tight even as her own orgasm crested. “ _Oh fuck_ , El, you feel so good.”

They remained frozen like that for a few moments, until Byleth slipped out of Edelgard and muttered the spell that would deactivate the strap-on’s magical properties. Edelgard stood up straight, but didn’t quite trust her legs to walk yet. She allowed Byleth to pull her close and met her in the middle for a kiss while they caught their breath.

When they parted, Byleth said, “So I guess we have some explaining to do.”

Edelgard snorted. “Hardly. We are afforded a few privileges as emperor and empress.”

“Missing an important appointment for sex is one of those privileges?”

“You’ve read the biographies of my predecessors, haven’t you?” Byleth nodded in the affirmative, so Edelgard continued, “The bits about them making love in the throne room or wherever else are not slanderous embellishments.”

The way Byleth stared at her spoke of the world of possibilities that just opened for the two of them. “I don’t think I’ll ever understand high society, but I know I can get behind this.”

“Careful, my love. If you keep grinning like that, your face just might split in two.” Edelgard kissed the corner of Byleth’s mouth. Byleth only laughed. It was so hard to imagine her wife had ever been without that sparkle in her eyes.

“Alright, alright, I won’t get too carried away. It wouldn’t go over well if the emperor was always absent. Speaking of,” Byleth glanced back outside. “They’ve moved somewhere else. You know, I’m not sure how I’d feel if they’d stayed put. I do feel a little guilty about Ferdinand, though.”

“Well,” Edelgard cleared her throat, “it is accepted that the palace is the emperor’s domain. Therefore, it is their right to do as they please within its grounds. Everyone who resides in the palace is aware of the possibility that an occasion such as this could happen at any given time…though I suppose it might be somewhat shocking for Ferdinand to see his former classmate and teacher going at it like animals in heat.”She could feel the blush crawling up her neck. Now that she’d gotten what she wanted, the reality of the situation settled in. Edelgard put a hand to her face.

Byleth poked Edelgard’s forehead. “Now’s no time to be embarrassed. If you really want, we can treat him to tea while he catches us up on the Church situation.”

“Yes, let’s do that.” 

_______________________________________________________________

Two days later, Edelgard and Byleth sat across from Ferdinand, sipping freshly brewed tea. The Prime Minister was uncharacteristically flustered, and had difficulty meeting either of their gazes. Edelgard gave him all her attention as he summarized the outcome of the meeting.

Well, with as much attention as she could muster with Byleth’s hand on her thigh.

_________________________________________________________________________

_It is of the utmost importance to stipulate here that although the emperor and empress often preferred to spend time together in private, there should be no question as to how deeply they loved each other. One account from Prime Minister Ferdinand von Aegir included a very public display of affection and a cracked window…_

**Author's Note:**

> At this rate I'm going to be writing smut until my fingers bleed
> 
> About the horny bloodline: I'm going to bullshit a little bit and say that the Crest of Seiros is one of the harder Crests to inherit. Thus, the emperors would have incentive to take multiple spouses to have plenty of legitimate children who might posses the Crest and pass it on. I mean, the other parts of Fódlan were just as Crest hungry, but let's just say the Adrestians just built a culture around it. After all, the Crest of the imperial household IS that of *Saint Seiros* herself, so there's that flex on the rest of the continent.


End file.
